New millennium
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: Two girls discover a possible new millennium item and get sucked into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Only there is a problem... They have no idea were the other one is! And to top ot off one has lost their memories and is dealing with her past. New villains and familiar faces. Oc/Yami oc/ Bakura. and somewhat oc/Yami Marik
1. Chapter 1

Hikari stood up from the couched, stretched and walked over to the mahogany table in the kitchen. Sitting in the chair facing away from the window sat her best friend, Imate, who shuffled through her deck. Her stomach let out a loud growl and she shuffled to the fridge, obeying it's needy calls. She pulled out a rice ball and while she was munching quietly, she flipped through the newspaper resting on the granite surface. One particular headline caught her eye:

**New Ancient** **Egyptian ArtifactExhibit At Museum **

Belowwerepictures of some mummies and broken pottery. " Hey Imate, looks as if there is an Egyptian thing at the museum. We should go sometime today and see if we find anything that relates to Yu-Gi-Oh." Hikari said before popping the last of her rice ball into her mouth.

**" **Sure! I'm game. Should we head out now before it gets all crowded and junk?" Imate asked before standing up and walking over to look at the newspaper.

" Like a museum would ever be crowded... But I think we should go now anyways, just in case you have to leave early."

(Le time skip to the museum)

They were the only ones there besides the staff and their footsteps echoed in the silence. The two knew where to go, the often came to 'go back in history' as they would say. After a few minutes of milling around the gift shop and talking to the woman at the front desk, who had clearly sprayed too much perfume, they arrived at the exhibit. All around them lay fragments of history, broken clay, statues, clothing and even a few sarcophagus lay in glass cases.

In a discrete corner sat a new glass case that was filled with gold objects, some looked ... Familiar. " No. Frickin'. Way. Hikari, I think it's the millennium items! They got the puzzle and everything!" Imate exclaimed bending over to get a better view. Hikari rushed over and when she saw the trinkets within the case, she gasped. As the girl inspected them to determine if they were in fact the items, her friend had moved on to something else that caught her eye. " Come over here... I think... These are millennium items as well?"

Hikari was reluctant to leave, but curiosity got the better of her and she came over to quickly check. The pieces in the case sure looked like they could be millennium items except... " They're silver. Beautiful..." Indeed they were silver. There was something that resembled a chocker, another that looked like a headband and one that seemed like it was an earring. All were a reflective silver with the traditional Eyes of Horus engraved. " What does this say?" she mumbled, pointing to a tablet. In front of it was a cream coloured card that stated the history. At the bottom it read... " For the shadow created the light but only light could destroy the darkness. One rose, using the powers of light and let the power of the shadows sleep within her. This was inscribed on a sarcaughagus blah blah blah... It also foretold a prophecy. ' Light will sacrifice to save the dark, but not until she finds the mark and after the vow is destroyed, the new millennia will start.' "

" Wonder what that means... ugh! Phone stop buzzing" Imate grumbled, accepting the call. " Hello? Yeah, well mayb-" but Hikari droned her out and continued to stare at the chocker. All around her she could hear voices whispering and a sense of dread fell upon her. "- kari. Hikari. Hellooo, anybody home?" Imate 's voice broke througj and snapped her back to reality. " Geez, and I thought I was bad. C'mon let's go, my mom wants me home soon."

"... Yeah, alright." Hikari said. As they walked out the room, she could have sworn that someone called her name, but when she looked back... Nothing was there.

( le time skip)

Hikari ran the brush through her long chocolate brown hair and tapped her foot to the music blaring through her speakers. Once she was sure all tangles were out she observed her self in the mirror. A black sleeveless shirt that wrapped around her neck, a tight black pencil-skirt, knee high black high heeled boots with silver buckles and to top it all of, an chain earring that clung to her outer ear and cascaded downwards. She was fairly tall, with long wavy hair that framed her face and brownish sometimes greenish eyes that were alert and sharp.

A knock sounded on the front door and she scurried to answer it. She swung the wooded door open to find... Nobody. It was then she noticed a box by her feet, one clearly addressed for her. Hikari picked the box up and examined it, but she couldn't find a return address. Still looking at the mysterious package, she walked inside and sat at the table. ' I suppose since it's addressed to me, I should open it...' she thought. With a shrug of her shoulders, she began to open it and found...

" I need to call Imate!"

(Later)

" Who do you think sent them?" Imate asked glancing at the open box.

" I don't know, there wasn't any return adress."

Both girls leaned forward to gaze at the two object within the box. The first being the silver choker they saw at the museum, the second being a silver arm braclet with heiroglyphics. " Why don't we go back to the museum and see if anything is missing from the exhibit, and if it is we'll return it. It's probably just a replica from the giftshop or something." Imate suggests. Hikari nods and they quickly head off to the subway.

(At the museum)

" Hello, have you noticed any, let's say, missing artifacts? Particularly in the new Ancient Egyptian area?" Hikari asked woman at the front desk. It was the same lady as yesturday, the one that reeked of perfume.

" No. Besides we don't have a new exhibit for that era. Now, if you'll quit wasting my time, I have work to do." She snapped before turning back to her desktop. Hikari mumbled something inaudible and walked over to Imate. Her friend was slightly shorter than her, and had longish firery red hair that fell about her face. She wore an open flannel shirt with a black tank underneath, a silver dogtag, a studded belt, two cherckered arm bands on her wrists,skinny jeans and ontop her head rested a sideways black hat with two dark blue ribbons curling down. " Imate, something fishy is going on. They say that there is no new exhibit."

Bright blue eyes clashed with chocolate brown ones. " Let's go check it out for ourselves then." Imate said, and with tjat the duo took the familiar route to the room. But there was a problem..." Where the heck did the room go? Why would they put a wall Blocking the entrance? Nothing makes sense..." Imate exclaimed, running her hands along the wall, as if looking for the door.

" Why don't we go home... Something doesn't feel right." Hiakari said, shivering. All around her shadows of nothing danced and the whispering became a chant... Only now did she realize they were chanting the prophecy.

(Back at Hikari's house)

" Well, since the person gave it to you, I guess you could try it on." Imate said, scooping up more ice cream from a little tin.

" Your just saying that because you want me to put in on, don't you." Hikari sighed and placed her own ice cream on the counter.

" Yeah, shut up. Just try it on already." Imate grumbled, pointing her spoon at the box. Hikari rolled her eyes and took out the two objects. She put the armband first, the heavy metal was cold but... It felt right. She picked up the choker and her heart started beating wildly, but she had no clue why. Slowly she placed it around her neck until finally... It clasped around her neck. It felt warm, and it seemed to be humming in contentment. " ooo~ looks pretty good, especially with your outfit. Hey can I try it on real fast?"

" Sure, just let me..." She tugged on the choker... But it didn't come off. She tried again and again but still nothing would work. " Ugh! It won't come off!" She cried, clawing at her throat. Imate's eyes widened.

" H-Hikari! Your glowing!" She cried, eyes the green haze that settled over her friend. She watched in horror as bits and pieces gave way and disappeared into nothing. "HIKARI!" She screamed, reaching out and grabbing her arm. They both screamed as they disappeared into the shadows.

**Not bad for just the prolouge eh? Btw Hikari=light and Imate=pain. Next chapter will be up by next Friday at the latest. All right peace my little ones! **

**wuv ~ **

**€mu**


	2. Hikari 1

(Hikari's pov)

I could hear someone shouting and saying things, but I couldn't understand them, nor could I open my eyes. I felt myself being picked up but nothing else. My eyes fluttered opened but all I could see was a dim, bleary room spinning. A loud ringing flooded my ears as well as my heart pounding. Slowly they died down till the only sounds I could hear were the dripping of a pipe and my own ragged breath.

"Who are you."

My head snapped up, causing a brief shock of pain. He was leaning against a wooden doorframe, arms folded And glare in place. His hair was star shaped, with crimson tips, golden spikes framed his face and shot into onyx. Purple-red eyes bore into mine from within a handsome, pale face. Why was this man so familiar? " The question is... Who are _you?" _I groaned.

" I askedyou first. Shall I repeat the question?" He growled.

What was my name? Why can't I remember anything? " Hikari." The name came to my lips easily. " I think my name us Hikari."

" You think? How do you not know your name?" He asked, eyebrows shooting up in confusion.

" Well I just can't remember. I don't believe I caught your name." I mumbled, rubbing my head. I looked around me, realizing I was seated, more like chained to, in a red velvet arm chair in a stone walled room filled to the brim with books. I think... That I liked books.

" It's Yami."

" Nice to meet you. Now, how exactly did I get here?" I rubbed my temples and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to mellow out my headache.

" You were passed out in the park, so I brought you here. Why do you have a millennium item? I thought there were only seven. Why is it silver?" Yami asked, voice full of suspicion. So that's his problem, he doesn't know if I'm a threat or not. Wait, Millennium item? A warmth spread across my neck and I remember something about a package...

" I think... I think someone gave it to me." My eyes travled around the room once more. " Ooo can you hand me that book right there to your left? I haven't read it yet." Yami looked bewildered and stared mouth slightly ajar.

" Hey Yami! Sorry I'm late, boss had me stay and-" in the , now open, doorway stood a man similar to Yami, except he was shorter, his eyes wider and his bangs didn't shoot upwards. He wore a maroon shirt with gray trim with a logo which, because my head was still spinning, I couldn't read And black pants. " Uh... Who is she and why is she chained up?"

" Found her In the park so I brought her hear till she woke up but then I saw what was around her neck... And brought her down here till I know what's going on. Her name is Hikari." Yami informed, never looking away from me. Little did he know that I was undoing the chains and would soon be free.

" We just don't do that! I-I'm sorry, miss. My friend here had some trouble recently and hasn't been all that friendly since. My name is Yugi, by the way, Yugi Moto." He said scowling at Yami. He looked like a little baby panda... Is that wierd? I think so...

" It's quite all right, Yugi, was it? Funny, your name sounds familiar." I said calmly, still trying to unlock these blasted chains.

" Oh... I forgot to mention she also lost her memories. Though I think aome words are triggering bits and pieces." Yami mumbled almost inaudibly. Yugi's eyes grew larger, if possible, and he blinked rapidly.

" I, er... See. Well, um..." I could tell he was at a loss for words and Yami was thinking about something. I could tell by the positioning of his eyebrows and the slight frown. At last I escaped the chains, but I won't reveal that just yet.

" My pharaoh, I trust you have been well." A new voice saidin the corner. Simutaniously, we all turned our heads to see a tanned man wearing flowing robes and a turban. His blue eyes held no signs of life, they were just dull. He continued with that monotone voice that sent shivers down my spine. " It appears we have a new person."

" Shadi!" Yugi cried happily " Oh, this is Hikari. She lost her memory and Yami here won't let her go untill he decides if she's friend or foe."

" I see... Would you allow me to look into your mind a moment, Hikari?" He asked, shifting his daunting blue eyes in my direction. I nod and close my eyes, figuring that would help. Something cold touched my forehead and I gasped in surprise. Suddenly my mind went blank and I saw...

Myself. I was walking around the room, which was free of other persons, freely, the chains coiled on the eyes flickered along the books, looking for something that caught my intrest. The scene changed. I was alone again but this time in a dimly lit room, sitting on a badly painted wooden chair. I was sharpening a knife and on the wall behind me, I saw countless weapons ranging from small knives to powerful bows. The next thing I saw were a series of corridors, like a maze. Except in this maze, things were a little more complicated and whenever a foor appeared, it was locked.

I snapped back into reality and blinked furiously, my mind replaying those images over and over again. " She is an ally, and she was telling the truth about her memory loss." Shadi said, his back to me. " but ahe is capable of intense destruction. I would advise staying on her good side." He went on for a few minutes and I quickly grew bored. While they were destracted I pulled of the chains grabbed a book and plopped down, swinging my legs over the arm rest.

" Oh and she isn't chained... It seems as if she has already made herself comfortable here." I felt eyes on me and I turned my head to discover both Yami and Yugi staring at me, mouth agape.

" What? I am just entertaining myself. Or is it you've never seen someone read. If that's the case, that is very pathetic." I said, smirking. That's when I saw it. That... Thing around Shadi's neck. The millennium key.

Images flashed through my mind. Someone who looked like him, except with more expression, was riding a horse a woman by his side. She touched her stomach and whispered that she loved him and to come home safely. I saw him die. I saw him writhing within shadows, crying out a single name. Isis. Then I saw a small cafè that was slightly busy. A feeling of dread washed over me as I shot up. The others circled me, confused and shocked expressions dominating their faces. Even Shadi's.

" y-you were secretly engaged to that woman and were going to have a child. But you never made it home. You watched as she brought up your son without you and you were alone for so long." I gasped, trying to regain my breath. " There was also a little cafè with a red roof and white walls, people were eating outside. Something has happened and I need to be there."

" I know that cafè! It's just three blocks down. Let me change and call Ryou and we'll go!" Yugi exclaimed, rushing off to goodness knows where. Yami scowled and followed him, clearly agitated about something. Only Shadi remained, and he stared at me with wide eyes.

" How did you know? Why... Why did you...?" His voice was full of sorrow.

" Shadi... I'm sorry. Forgive me." I whispered, standing up. He shook himself and regained that eerie demeanor of his.

" 'Tis not your fault. I will leave you know, good luck, Hikari." And with that the mysterious man disappeared into Shadows.

"All right let's go!" Yugi cried, bounding into the room a frowning Yami behind him."Hey, were did Shadi go?"

**Done! This is early because my choir group is going to Disneyland tomorrow and I won't get back till Sunday. This story is actually a request from a dear friend of mine who I simply will call Hikari for now. She helped me out quite a bit so thank you! I don't own the show blah blah blah. ( attack mode blah. BLAH BLAH BLAH?! Blaaahhh~) lol if anyone gets that reference I heart you. **

**Wuv~ **

**€mu **

**dream big.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Imate's pov)

Someone was humming, I recognized the song from somewhere... Canterella from Vocaloid? Yeah, that's it! Wait a second... who was humming? My eyes snapped open to dim light and a slanted ceiling. something cool and soft was resting on my forhead and I was wrapped in a soft blue blanket. " Oh! You're up!" Despite it being high pitched, I could tell it was male. I turned my head, trying to get a better view of this strange person. Long snow white hair framed large sugar brown eyes and pale skin. Did I recognize this person? Yes, yes I did. Did I think this was a prank? Yes, yes I did.

" Ha ha ha, very funny. Hika, I don't know how you did this but this isn't a good prank. Wait, am I on punk'd? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" I called, thinking of ways to get back at her for this. The boy next to me cocked his head in confusion and I realized he wasn't acting. I was somehow sucked into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! I groaned and closed my eyes, resting against the soft pillow beneath me. Hikari would flip if she- wait... Hikari! " Where's Hikari?" I shout.

He seems confused and reaches over to turn on the lamp. Bright light floods my vision and I blink rapidly till my eyes adjust. " There... The lights on. If you would please speak in english, that would be better. B-but whatever is comfortable with you." He says, smiling warmly at me.

I shook my head. " No, not light. I meant Hikari."

" B-but the lamp is on!" He grumbles, a small frown gracing his lips.

I facepalm " Hikari is a girl, a friend of mine."

Ryou opens his mouth to say something but closes it and looks to the side, blushing in embarrassment. "O-oh, that makes sense. I didn't see anybody else at the park I found you at."

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the front door is kicked open and in comes... My jaw drops. No. Freakin. Way. " Hey, Ry. I borrowed some more of that- You didn't tell me about guests." He growled, glaring at me. Unruly white hair, pale skin, narrow brown eyes and a signature trench coat. Bakura.

" Oh, I found her in a park, passed out so I-"

" I don't bloody care. Just get her out. Now." He snarled, crossing his arms. Ryou shrunk back and I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. An electronic version of Canterella filled the silence and Ryou shuffled around to find it. When he found the source, a phone, he flipped it open and left to speak privatly. " wanker doesn't realize I changed his rigngtone... I wonder if the bloke has it stuck in his head yet..." He mumbled, seeming to forget I was there.

" As for you... I suppose I can't just kick you out. But don't expect me to be nice like Ryou." He grumbled, plopping down on a nearby armchair and kicked off his boots. " let me guess... You were partying too hard and passed out. No- you're a hobo. No- I got it. You're a hooker but no one was swinging by the park so you fell asleep." He let out a booming laugh, with his head thrown back and everything.

" I am not a hooker. I just... I don't know how I got there. One minute I was in my friends kitchen and-"

" Don't know, don't care." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Anger flared through me but I doused it before anything... Bad could happen. A smirk came to my lips and I leaned back.

" Once the Thief King, always the Thief King." I said, letting out a fake yawn and burying myself in the blanket. I could feel surprised eyes bore into my back and I knew he had stood up and was besides the couch.

" How do you know this? I can tell you don't have a link to the time I was there and even if you had one at all you-"

" Don't know, don't care." A triumphant smirk twisted my features, but it disappeared when Bakura started snarling.

" Listen you little bi-" whatever he was going to say was cut off when Ryou bounced into the room. " Ah, hello Ryou. Who was that?"

"just Yugi. Man, did he have a tale To tell!" Ryou said with a giggle. Bakura groaned and his once host continued. "Apparently he found a girl in their park, kinda like me and the girl woke up. Yeah, she lost her memory or something like that. And she has this chocker that looks like a millennium item and-"

" That's Hikari! Where is she now?" I scream, jumping up quickly.

" er... Well after Shadi showed up she kinda got all wierd and I believe they are headed for the cafè across town."

" We _have _to go there. Now." I growl, marching towards the door. Both Bakura and Ryou ran after me, tugging on their shoes. We rushed into their car and drove off, Bakura behind the wheel. I looked out the window ( and what did I see? Popcorn popping- oh whoops! Back to the story.) and rested my head against the cool glass. "Hikari," I whispered " Don't worry. I'm on my way."

Suddenly the car stopped moving and I was jerked forward. What the heck? Ryou turned to face me and smiled gently.

" we're here."

**Ooookaaayyy... Yeah sorry for such a short chapter. So much drama in mah life right now. So if anyone knows that song reference, I will love them and give them a hug. If you don't like hugs, I'll give you a massage and if you don't like massages then I'll have to give you a kiss. Lol indirect reference. Again. I really meed to stop this... Alright well, I love all of you! ba bye! **

**~ Dream big**


	4. Hikari 2

I can't get that image out of my head. Shadi rocking back and fort, surrounded by darkness, clearly in pain as he shouted her name over and over again. What did this mean? Is my memory linked to the millennium pieces? We walked towards the cafe, and heavy silence enveloped us. At long last we reached our destination. It was exactly like my vision, the small cracks in the wall, the peeling paint, even some of the people eating outside were the same. But something was different, they looked so... tense. Two brutes stood by a side entrance and were turning away those who came near, and for those who were persistent, well, they were shown the bright silver of their pistols. " Aww... guess we can't go in! We'll come back here later okay?" Yugi said, a large grin plastered on his face.

Yami nods at him before turning to me. Before he could say anything, I walked over to the thugs and bat my eyelashes. " My goodness, you two look so strong! how often do you go to the gym?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. They smirked and flexed their muscles, failing to make it subtle. " Oh wow, not only are you strong, but you got looks. Say, let's make a deal?" The guys nodded eagerly, and the urge to punch their disgusting faces rose. " Let me and my friends go through this door, and we'll have dinner later. what do you say?" I hoped with all my being that these two fools would fall for it. they whispered to each other and after a good two minutes of me twirling my hair and batting my eyes, they stepped aside. "Thanks boys~"

I opened the door and quickly walked in whilst scanning for anything unusual, Yami and Yugi right behind me. " That was amazing, Hikari! Yami, wasn't that cool? She got those two thugs to let us through, without force!" Yugi exclaimed in awe.

Yami scowled and glared at me. " Don't ever do that again. If we have to get in that badly, let me handle it. Don't put yourself in that situation, not a lady like you." he mumbled, not meeting my eyes. Was he... jealous? He was! but, why would he be jealous? I shook my head and continued to scan the room, eventually I saw a piece of rope under the table. I walked over and looked under the table to find a young man, about my age, tied up and gagged. His yellow eyes bored into mine with urgency, he was desperate, and scared. I drew my knife from my pocket and cut him loose, making sure not to hurt him. He looked weak, rather bony and had curly blonde hair. Those yellow eyes didn't quite match, though. It's almost as if...

" Thank you, um... my name is Finnian, but you can call me Finn or Finny." he whispered, breaking my train of thought.

"Name's Hikari, nice to meet you. This is Yami and the other one is Yugi. Finny, can you tell me why they had you hostage?" I asked.

" Oh dear, that's going to be hard to ... Hikari... Yami... Yudi, no, Yugi. Did I get that all right? Oh, I don't know. Those men kidnapped me and tied me up. They said I was just bait." He replied softly. Well, this makes things more complicated. If we leave with him, they will surely go after him. Someone might get hurt. Though, the thing that bothered me most was that I had no idea who he was being used for. Who is the ring leader? And who are they trying to draw out?

"Hikari, we have to leave, now. The thugs are getting suspicious." Yami said, glancing out the window. " The kid will be hard to hide, what's our plan?"

"Just leave and run. They have two guns each on them, that's about 48 bullets. There is probably some people disguised in the cafe and more along the streets. We need to get to the apartment as fast as we can. Yugi, can you lead Finny to the apartment unnoticed? Yami and I will hold them off for as long as possible." I mumbled. The others nodded and we got ready to bolt. " Three... two... one... now!" We busted out the door and shimmied in between the guards.

" HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" one thug shouted, bringing out both guns.

"Sorry boys, I'll need a rain check for dinner." I snarled, picking up a metal platter and flinging at at them. It bounces of one but it doesn't effect them. However, they did seem to forget about Finny and Yugi, which was an okay in my book. Adrenaline pumped through my body and I could feel my mind and body give in to the rush of the fight. I flicked open my pocket knife and rushed forward, slashing at their earpieces. They reeled back and I took the opportunity to twist one of their arms and took the guns. "Yami, think fast" I yell, before I tossed him a gun. He caught it, though he did fumble slightly, and advanced to the right. We had them cornered now, easy prey. However, others began to gather, pistols ready to fire. Now we were the one's backed against a wall. "Oh, like this is fair. No use, we'll just have to run for it. Yami, you ready?" I asked, he grunted a yes. I took a deep breath and jumped up, and, with the helpful use of one thugs face, was able to flip outside the ring, Yami just behind me.

I ran forward, zig-zagging so I was less of a , for some reason, I stopped. I turn around, and out of no where, draw a powerful bow. I aimed at the group of idiots and released the string. The arrow whizzed past Yami and sank in one's knee. Perfect shot. Multiple arrows were shot and each one met the target, not killing them, but making sure they stayed in place. I let go of my bow and it dissapeared in a cloud of silvery dust. My quiver, however, did not go away. Where did they come from? Did it have to do with my Millennium piece? I heard a gun being cocked behind me and I froze. "Sorry, but I hate to reschedule."He snarled in my ear. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the pain.

_BANG!_

I opened my eyes and looked around, confused. Was I dead?No, no I wasn't. I whirled around to find a thug on the ground, a large pool of blood gushed from his head. Not too far away stood Yami, clutching the pistol and panting. "Hikari, can you explain to me where you got that bow? And I had no idea you knew how to fight." he said, dropping the gun as he walked closer.

" I don't know... it just... appeared." I replied, frowning. " And, believe me, neither did I. Now let's go back to the others" Yami nodded and we walked in the direction of their apartment. A new feeling took hold of me and I stopped. "Actually, you go ahead, I'll catch up. There is something I need to check." He nodded and continued to walk forward. I stood still until I saw him leave, and the world went black.

(Later that evening)

I found myself in front of their apartment when I woke, my head pounding. Though I was confused I waked inside and was instantly surrounded by multiple people. I got into a fighting stance and growled threateningly. "Oi, relax. We're friends." one said. He looked older than me, with poofy blonde hair and honey brown eyes, he must be a native though, because of his thick Brooklyn accent. There was another man next to him, taller than blondie. Tan, with dark sepia eyes and brown hair styled in a faux-hawk. They seemed so familiar... I relaxed and sat down on the back leather couch, rubbing my head. "Th' name's Joey Wheeler." he said, offering his hand, which I shook.

Faux-hawk just rolled his eyes and half smiled at me. " Triston Taylor, this idiot's babysitter?"

Joey was livid and punched Triston in the arm roughly, ranting about something I couldn't understand. Seems like his accent went thick when he got angry. "Honestly, are you two fighting again? I have seriously got to get some female friends... oh! who are you?" It was a girl, rather tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. she might have been pretty, but her face was overly caked with make-up. Not only that, but her clothes were revealing! Who wears a tube top that stops just above their belly button and a short skirt in weather like this? "Sorry, about these two, they're always like this. The name is Tea Gardener." I nodded and shook her hand too. I didn't like this girl, something seemed... off to me.

Yami walked in the room and almost immediately Tea latched onto his arm. Oh so that's it. He gently, yet not subtly, yanked his arm away and sat next to me. She glanced at us and glared at me, clearly upset with the fact he sat next to me and not her. Messing with her should prove to be fun. I let out a tired sigh and Yami turned towards me, concern in his eyes. I heard her growl softly and huff. Oh yes, this will be fun. "Finny and Yugi?" I asked, inclining my head.

"Finny went into shock and is currently sleeping in Yugi's room. Yugi is making tea in the kitchen." Just as Yami was replying, Yugi walked in with a tray full of steaming tea cups.

"Yami an' Yugi filled us in. And I've been thinking..." Joey said, taking a sip from the cup he was handed. " I think it was one of you who they were after, and the whole thing was a set up." we all looked at hi, shocked. For being an 'idiot', he did have a few break throughs.

Yami nodded and turned towards me. " They didn't go after Finny and Yugi and they pushed passed me." he said, eyes narrowing. " I think they were after you."

**sorry this is late, guys. Writers block is a pain in the arse, let me tell you. Also, writing on my ipod takes forever! but, now that I have my own laptop, things will be different. Updates almost everyday kinda different. If I couldn't do that for my viewers... well, what kind of writer would I be? (free cookie to anyone who get's the reference.) Hikari, I know it's late, and I'm sorry! please don't kill me! Does anyone else find it weird that the English vice actor for Yami also played Mewtwo in Pokemon? Dan Green... real name, no gimmicks. references!**

**~ Dream Big**


	5. Imate 2

(Imate's pov)

When people say cafe, most would picture a small, cozy shop, with iron table and those umbrella things. Or maybe even a respectable sized shop, full of people and the overwhelming scent of coffee. Those were what I was expecting, but not what I got. Small, cozy shop? Yes. A whole bunch of knocked out thugs and the smell of gunpowder? Not so much. It was chaotic, people were running around, screaming and all the tables were overturned, Coffee and other such delicacies everywhere. I think a few people were dead. I know one was, you can't exactly get up after getting shot in the head and brush that off. It was a horrible mass of chaos, and I loved it. I walked over to a man who was pulling something out of his knee and squatted down to his level. "Hey, so, what happened here? And don't give me any lies now."

He looked at me, onyx eyes wide with fear. "They... they just... A girl came and left with the hostage, so we chased after her and this guy... but she... she went all crazy and got us. I just want to go home." He sobbed, a tear slid down his face. For cupcakes sake... well, despite my rising questions, I let him be. There was no way that wailing mess would be able to help us.

"You think that girl did it? The one you're looking for?" Bakura asked, kicking a guy in the head. I look around at the damage and nod.

"Yep, looks like her work. Hikari is a fighting legend... only she could do this much damage. Let's split up and look for clues. I'll go left, you go right, and Ryou you ask those who aren't screaming for their moms and sucking their thumbs what happened." I said, walking towards the tables. Ryou saluted me and gave a quiet 'Yes,sir' and got right to it. Bakura grumbled out a string of curses, but after a good glare, he got to work.

(Bakura's pov)

Well,this is a first. Talking orders from this chick... what's her deal anyway? One minute looking like she's all shy and the next acting like an officer. Serious personality issues, seriously. Maybe that's why I listened to her, so I can be away from her and her crazyness. Anyways, I walked around a little, turning over chairs, here and there, knocking down some that were upright, when I reached a door. It wasn't much to look at, and on the inside it was nearly empty, except for a table, a piece of rope and food. This better be worth my time. I finished looking around, came up blank, whoop-ee. As I was walking back, a flash of white caught my eye. Looking up, I saw someone walking out of that room and around the corner, moving to fast for me to see their face. The only thing I saw clearly, was long white hair with crimson tips.

Could it be...? No, it's impossible.

" 'Kura, what's wrong?" That girl- Imate, was it?- said from beside me.

I shook my head and continued to walk forward, causing her to run to catch up. "Nothing, nothing. Just a blast from the past."

So, she was here. Things just got interesting.

(Imate's pov)

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Normally, Hikari would leave some evidence it was her, but not this time. Something's wrong here. I'm missing something. I stumbled on something, but caught myself just in time. Huh, usually, I would fall right on my face. Guess it's just a lucky day for me. pfft, scratch that. I looked down to find an arrow, that, to be honest, was really out was pure white though, only the feathers on the end were red. Odd. I picked it up and held it to the light. Judging by the style and shape of the arrowhead, I would say it's a-

"An Egyptian arrow. Are you sure it's your friends doing? Because I don't think she would be able to get her hands on one of these. They are kinda rare, ya know. " Bakura said, snatching the arrow from me. I pouted and tried to get it back, but he was too tall. Finally, I snatched it back and looked at it once more.

"Yeah, this was her doing. I only know one person who would be able to handle an out of style bow this well. We just missed her." I replied, snapping the arrow in two in frustration.

"Geez, calm down. Let's go get Ryou and get out of here, before the police arrive." He suggested, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away. I walked beside him, caught up in my thoughts. A hostage, a battle and an arrow. What does this mean?Well, one thing is for sure. Hikari's in this city, and until I find her and bring her home, she is in a heap of danger. The clock is ticking, Imate, what will happen when it reaches zero?

Ryou was no where too be found outside, so we went into the shop. There he was, a streak of powder on his cheek and navy apron in place, holding a tray of steaming cookies. "Ryou, I appreciate the snack, but we need to leave. Now." as if on cue, police sirens started wailing in the distance, gradually getting louder. The small albino nodded and placed the cookies in a clear plastic bag, tying a pink ribbon to secure them. Then, we got the heck out of there, Ryou with his cookies, Bakura scanning for police, and me with a broken arrow and an endless supply of questions.

(later... brought to you by Yu-Gi-ohs. appaently, they're Yugalicious.)

The cookies were good and the warm bath was heavenly. I felt one look at that arrow was all it took to get my mind reeling again. Not only was I confused about the whole cafe/Hikari thing, but the fact of being in this world also puzzled me. It had something to do with that millennium choker, I'm sure of it. But how did it get on her door step, and why did no one remember it's existence? It was almost as if...

As if someone sent us here on purpose.

**dun dun duuuuunnnnnn! Good news, Hikari did not murder me! Thank you Hikari! Wait... what if the only reason she didn't was because I was writing this story. 0_0 ... anyways hope you liked this chapter, I won't be able to update tomorrow, cuz I shall be busy with a sleepover and stuff. Foreshadowing! Oh, and if anyone got the reference in the time skip, you have my respect. This story is full of them... -_- anyways, look out for more updates soon! I'm going to hide under the covers so she doesn't kill me. ba- baiiiii~~ **


	6. Hikari 3

two in one day, I am on a roll!

(Hikari's pov)

_I could feel the heat press down on me, causing my clothing to stick uncomfortably to my skin. But I didn't care, the only thing I focused on was his eyes. Those familiar amethyst eyes brought out by his flawless tan face. My hand rested on his shoulder, seemingly comfortably, but in this case it was more of a warning. My mouth was moving, but I couldn't quite hear the words. slowly the words got clearer till two words rang out clearly "... kill you." His eyes widened, a look of pure horror and hurt evident. The man ran away from me, a single tear flew from his face. _

_I'm sorry... Atem. _

_The seen changed, I was running through hordes of people, all dressed in white, slashing at a few with my sword. A guard stood in front of me and smirked. I raised my sword, but he only laughed as he knocked my weapon out of my hands. Not surprising, my arms was awful sore. It was nothing to worry about. I reached out to the sky and retrieved my bow. In moments he crumbled to the floor, along with several others. I continued running, freedom was so close... just a few steps more. Pain shot through my body as a blade slashed at my eye. Blood flew everywhere, and I quivered in pain, clutching my eyes. "You can't escape the light... nor can you escape me."  
_

_I woke in a cold sweat, pre-dawn light seeping in from the open window. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, hoping for sleep to claim me soon. A low chuckle echoed throughout the room, and I bolt upwards. Leaning against the doorway was a shadowed figure, and I stiffen, glancing around for any way to attack or escape. The man lets out a loud, echoing laugh and steps forward. "Time for you to die!" _

I bolt upwards, mouth frozen in a silent dripped down my forehead, feeling like ice. "Hikari?" a voice asked. I looked up to see... a shadowed figure, standing in the doorway.

_"Time for you to die!"_

"Get away from me!"I whisper.

"Hikari? What's wrong?" He stepped forward, and my heart rate shot up.

"no...get... GET AWAY!" I screamed, pushing past him and running out my room. I can't go back to the that room, or it will get me. I know the others lock there doors at night, the bathroom is too obvious. The only room that will work is... yes, I have one chance. I turn on my heel and run past the figure, and run towards Yami's room. I get inside, and glance around for a place to hide. Footsteps grew closer, and I felt dread take hold of me in it's icy grip. I dove under the bed and shut my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't find me. The footsteps walked in the room and stopped... right in front of me. The sound of shifting clothes told me it was crouching down. I sprung from under the bed and crawled over to the corner, whimpering. I was trapped, this was the end, the man stepped closer and closer.

"NO! GET AWA-" my scream was cut off by the person clamping their hand on my mouth. I instantly struggled and tried to bite their hand, but I couldn't. The person picked me up and placed me on the bed pinning my arm with it's free hand and straddled me, making my legs useless.

"Calm down, Hikari! It's me!" that voice... is it...I looked up to see Yami looking at me with concern, moonlight highlighting his cheekbones. "Look, sorry for putting you in this situation, but you needed to calm down. You could have hurt someone... or yourself. Are you calm now?" he asked, I nodded and he got off of me. As soon as I was free, I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and hiccuped into his shoulder. Yami returned the gesture and rocked back and forth, comfortingly. "I heard you whimpering and came to investigate, but it seems as if I frightened you"

"No, I'm sorry. I caused you trouble." I chocked out, sniffling slightly. I couldn't cry, not in front of him. He shifted so we were laying down, arms still wrapped around each other and my head on his chest.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Just relax, okay? I'm here, you are safe." He whispered, stroking my hair. Eventually, I gave way to sleep, for once not minding the close proximity of another human being.

(?'s pov)

I closed the door slowly, so the two sleeping inside the room would not wake up. I just came to see what the commotion was, but I never expected the scene I saw. Hikari in Yami's arms... things just got interesting.

(the next day. now in no one's pov!)

Yugi had made a spectacular feast, fit for at least 20 people. But it was inhaled in seconds by a duo we both know all two well. Joey and Tristan patted their slightly swollen bellies and simultaneously gave a sigh of contentment. Yugi, however, groaned and shuffled back in the kitchen, grumbling something along the lines of 'I'm one of the gang, not their mother or the maid', but no one paid giggled and stretched on the couch, and got up to help the small man. But, just in that moment, Yami and Hikari stumbled in, both with a slight blush on their cheeks. Tea, of course, began to strech, attempting to flaunt her body and catch a certain gentleman's eye. He didn't bat an eyelash.

Finny chuckled and ran up to the two, all hyper. "So last night, I heard someone scream so I went to go investigate and I found you two on the bed-" He was immediately silenced by Hikari, who's arm shot out and clamped his shoulder. The blond man gulped and started to shake violently in fear.

"Finny... let's take a walk..." she growled, and dragged him out the door by his shirt. The gang blinked and gasped as they heard whimpers, and screams coming from the outside. Just when Yugi was about to go and check on them, Hikari came in side looking P-I-S-S-E-D, a steaming and terribly beaten Finny following behind him.

"Sh-she's scary when she-" he was cut off by a glare from Hikari. Oh, if looks could kill. She huffed and walked into the kitchen to satisfy her grumbling stomach, leaving the others to stare at her in complete shock. They then ran to him, except Yami, who was still trying to figure out what just happened (he was still half asleep)

"Wait, what did you see?" Joey asked, a slightly pervy look on his face. (PERV!)

"What were you going to say before she glared at you?" Tristan asked this one. (OBLIVIOUS)

"What were they doing on the bed?" this one came from Tea. (OBSESSIVE)

Finny gulped and whispered in a very small voice. "I- I found them with their arms around each-" a kitchen knife whizzed past his face, slicing the ends of his hair and narrowly missing his eye. Let's just say, he got the message, and now matter how much the others begged, he told them nothing, he didn't even speak! Of course, they stopped asking questions after Hikari came in and slugged each of their arms. Hard.

It was then that Yami realized something was going looked at each of them, studying them before nodding and saying:"What?"

**Oh my gosh Yami! *face palms* Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is actually, more crucial to the plot then you guys realize. But you don't know. only Hikari and I. Bwahahahaha! Oh, and Hikari thanks for calling me to remind me... again. -_- Oh, and Tea will be heavily bashed. We don't like that slutty girl. well, until the next chapter, friends. **

**~Dream Big**

**...wait not big enough... **

**~ DREAM BIG!**

**that's better.**


	7. Imate 3

(Imate's pov)

I walked out of the bathroom, humming a tune for the life of me, I could not remember , some kind of t.v show, I think, probably from an anime. Low whispers hit my ears and I stopped talking to listen to them. Eavesdropping is so much fun. "Well, it's just that you looked so shaken up so..." that was Ryou, definitely.

"Yeah well, I saw an old... acquaintance of mine." okay, so that was Bakura. wait, what are they talking about? Did he see something at the cafe he didn't ell me about.

"Say what? If that's all why do you look so... like this?"

"Let's just say she was the only person I ever feared. Both as a host and as a yami. I think the only way to get answers is to find the girl Imate is after." I turn around and walk briskly to the balcony across the room, images of Hikari and I playing over and over in my mind. Not long after, I heard the door open behind me. "You miss her, don't you?" Bakura asked. For a fluffy haired, British villain, he was a very good mood reader. I nodded, and continued to stare out across Domino city. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

"School." I replied, as he rested his elbows against the railing and leaned on them. He cleared his throat, urging me to go on. "In 8th grade. We both had a fondness of books, but we really became close after we discovered a love in...a show." I was going to say Yu-Gi-Oh! but... that would be confusing. For him, I mean.

"Don't girls usually turn into a chatter box when asked a question? You are just giving me a piece, I need the whole thing." He said, kicking a rock off the edge.

"Need, or want? And, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not normal." I mumbled, and chuckled softly. "Fine. I'll tell you. After 8th grade, we spent a lot of time together. We won fights together-"

"You mean she fought, and you watched from the side lines."

"I actually can hold my own, thank you very much. And we did a whole bunch of stupid things teenagers do. We just graduated, and are looking at college, which may mean separation. So we spent a lot of time together this summer. But now, she's gone. And I won't be able to see her that much before she moves away. So I have to find her as fast as I can. Hikari is a good friend. Smart, and funny, and she is such an awesome fighter. Granted, she prefers no human contact and has a lot of trust issues, but it's worth it."

Bakura was silent for a while, and I enjoyed the warm breeze against my skin. "That's it? Come on, tell me more."

"She loves to trick people, and has tricked me endless times, she will find out something about you, and tease the ever loving crap out of you. If she has an advantage, she won't hesitate to use it. Straight A student, that can figure out practically anything and turn meaningless junk into something useful." Why can't he stop asking me questions? It's annoying, yet at the same time, fun. An image of Hikari and I running through the woods laughing and taking pictures left and right flashed through my mind. Then, graduation, when I tripped and fell into a bucket of ice water, and she did it too, so I wouldn't be alone. Good times.

"What about you? What's your story?" He asked

I froze and clutched my arm, biting my lip. 'My story...' I thought to myself before I shook my head and said: "Nothing like Hikari. I'm just a clumsy, shy anti-social girl. you know, the one who was sitting n the back, chewing the ends of her hair. The only thing I pride myself on, is my fighting ability."

He snickered and I looked at him, glaring. "You? Fight? Please, you're too frail and you cried when you swatted a fly earlier. How can you fight? You now what, prove it." He said, laughing.

"No, I don't use violence unless absolutely necessary." I shot back, hotly.

The albino thought for a moment before nodding, then he turned to me. "I'll let you sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." he said, a hopeful hint in his voice.

"Deal"

(timeskip)

Ryou stood between us holding a handkerchief and glancing between us. He stepped back and raised the red piece of cloth. Bakura and I got into fighting positions as soon as it went down. He chuckled at me and I smirked, causing a look of confusion to cross his face. In a flash I had dashed forward and punched his across the face, then the gut and I crouched to the ground and swiped my legs under him, which he jumped over. He swiped at my head and I ducked before jumping up and tried to jab at his kidneys. He jumped back and I pounced forward, landing a left hook to his jaw, causing him to stumble. I took this opportunity to punch him in the gut again, causing him to kneel down in pain. I took this opportunity to flick open my pocket knife, Hikari had one just like it. I circled around him, my blade at his throat. He glared at me, blood trickling down his chin, and I smirked. "Who can't hold there own?" I chuckled, putting my knife away.

"Shut up." he snarled, standing up slowly. I immediately rushed towards him and helped him up. "Why... the kidneys?" he groaned.

"It's a vital organ, is it not? I'm sorry, I only go for them when I'm not trying kill them. Or gravely injure them." that got me a look. "Now, if you'll excuse me.."I said, lifting his shirt slightly. He started to protest but I ignored him and stared at the spreading bruise. "Sorry. I would do something for it, but it's a bruise so... how bout I make dinner instead?"

Bakura pulled away from me, a glare shooting my way. So scary. That's sarcasm, for those who don't know. "Do whatever, I don't care." He growled. I shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. 'Way to go, Imate. Another person who thinks you're a freak.'

"Shut up,brain."

(timeskip)

The boys dug into their food, clearly starving if they liked my food. Bakura was digging into his steak, sauce all over his face. Ryou was more sophisticated, but still was going too fast. "Imate, aren't you going to eat?" Ryou asked through a mouth of mashed potatoes.

I shook my head. "Naw, I'm not... hungry." I replied. It wasn't a lie... but I just wasn't full, either. He shrugged and turned back to the food. I took this chance to slip away, back to the balcony. The cool night air, washed over me, relaxing me. I thought to myself bitterly; ' I am in love with this balcony.'. It was so peaceful and relaxing, plus a spectacular view.

(Bakura's pov)

The food was amazing, as much as I hate to admit it. My pride was still hurt from getting beat by her... a girl! But something was up, I haven't seen her eat anything since she got here, there is no way she isn't hungry. I decided to let her be for a bit, whilst I finished my stake. Then, I left Ryou to clean up and joined her on the balcony. She didn't move, but I know she knew I was there. I didn't say anything just stood next to her like I did that morning, and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"I-I've never gone this long without at least texting her... I miss her so much. Plus, being in this place slash situation, it's all so overwhelming." She whispered, and I looked at her. Imate's blue eyes were half closed, and she was biting her lip. But she wasn't anywhere near tears.

"Don't you miss home as well? Don't you miss your family." I asked, trying to get some information out of her. I wasn't sure why I was concerned. I figured it was because she had beaten me, and getting any form of leverage would help me get my revenge. Yeah, that's it. Imate laughed softly, but it wasn't because something was amusing. It was one of those laughs were you could tell someone was hurting inside. It made me flinch in remembrance, how many times did I laugh like that?

"Hikari's the only real family I got." she replied, before taking a breath. "Well, we got a big day tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep. In your bed, because I won." Now she's mocking me... what. the. hell? One minuet she... oh, never mind. I had other things to worry about. Like how badly my back was going to hurt in the morning. Maybe I'll take over Ryou's bed...

**this is a long chapter because I had to do some character development and because of other reasons... reasons that will be explained in later chapters. Well, hope you liked! and remember... ceiling France is watching you... always watching. **

**~DREAM BIG!**


	8. HIKARI 4

(Hikari's pov.)

In order for me to prevent myself from killing the others, specifically Joey as he continuously shouted 'Yami got some!', I decided to tinker. I had found an old duel disk in the closet and some tools in the living room. It was broken, it wouldn't even turn on! I took it apart and after a few minutes of getting familiar with it's inside, I began to put it back together, but a little differently. It was now more sophisticated (a/n: more sophisticated than the gx duel disk. and more high tech looking than the zexal one as well.) and looked way better. Gone were the dull, monotone colors of the original, and in it's place was a cloudy white with red veins peeking through. It looked like a rare stone, well, a high tech stone.

Now to test it... I placed a nearby card onto the center, which opened up which caused the card to fall in. Not to much longer a familiar dragon appeared in the room, majestic and beautiful. It worked all right, now to put it to good use...

The others all agreed to go out into town with me, except for Yami, who had to stay behind and call his manager about something important. Tea, of course, was trying to find a reason to stay as well, but in the end gave up and joined us. "Try to come soon, okay?" she begged, whimpering softly and biting her lip. I resisted the urge to laugh at Yami's annoyed expression.

He took a deep breath and replied with a small tick mark on his temple. "Maybe, but no promises." Tea bounced up and down against him giggling and cheering with joy. Yami just took a step back, grumbling in annoyance. Show time. I walked up to him and smiled gently, gazing into his surprised amethyst eyes.

"Well... if you can, please try to be there. It would mean a lot to me, to all of us." I whisper, touching his arm softly. He blinked, and nodded in a daze.

"...I'll try..." he mumbled at last. I said a quick thank you and walked over to the amazed group. Tea flipped me the bird discretely, and I can flip me off all she wants, I still got what I wanted. From both parties.

(To the town. Oh, Hikari, I changed the plans A little in this next part, just to... well, you'll see)

We began to walk around town and I looked for those who looked capable of dueling. And when I say dueling, I don't just mean they can duel. I mean that they are able to hold their own for a while, actually prove a threat. No one popped up on my radar. All the while, Tea was getting more agitated and angry about my stunt earlier, purposefully trying to push me on 'accident'. But I just ducked at the last minuet to 'lace up my shoe' causing her to loose her balance and fall either on her face or butt. It was most amusing. After about five or so assurances, she exploded."I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" she screamed, before whipping out a duel disk.

"I accept."I said, reaching into my pocket.

"But, 'Kari you don't have a-" Joey began but shut up when he saw what I pulled out of my jeans. It looked like a red and white square, with a ruby like jem at it's center. I pushed it and it popped open into my modified Duel disk.

"Fancy contraptions are not going to make you win! It's all about the cards!" Tea laughed, catching a few people's interests. A decent sized crowd had gathered around us. If it's a show they want, it's a show they'll get.

In unison, we both shouted:"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

(Tristan's pov)

Well Tea looked pissed. But I gotta hand it to Hikari, she has one nifty looking duel disk. The duel started, and Tea went first. She played a few weak monsters on the field, then used them to summon a strong monster, that with one attack, could have Hikari beat. But she didn't look the least bit nervous. She played a simple monster, that had no effect, the placed a card faced down. Even with the monster, Hikari would be beat in a second. But that look on her face, I recognized it. It's the look Yami always had when he had a plan up his sleeve. Something interesting was about to go down.

"Oh please, that pathetic thing is not going to save you. Now, Fairy Queen (a/n Idk if it's a real card, I just made it up. pretend it's strong.) attack her monster and win this thing." Tea snarled, pointing at her.

"Reveal face down card!" now, I was expecting something cool that would catch us all of guard, but what happened... it reduced her monsters attack points to zero. Nothing like Yami, at all. Tea's monster struck the small creature and... Tea's life points were dropping rapidly. "Whatever damage you try to give to me, while be deduced from you. Which means... I win." Guess I spoke too soon.

(Hikari's pov)

I though Tea took the defeat rather well, she was only screaming profanities at me. "Well done, Hikari." a deep voice said behind me. I turned to find Yami smiling at me, an amused look in his eyes. He wore a navy hoodie, which contrasted from his usual leather attire.

Tea noticed and immediately went back to her 'normal' self. Of course, Yami didn't even acknowledge her."Thanks, let's keep on walking around." I suggested, and we all walked on, oblivious to a certain brunette screaming for attention. After awhile, we reached a crowd of people, trying to push back security guys. From what I gathered, it was some sort of celebrity. And considering this was duelist city, it was probably a duelist. My suspicions were confirmed as people began asking for duels, and I just searched for a face.

"Ra, I wish we could actually talk to this duelist, I hear she is amazing." Yugi muttered. I was about to step forward and use that trick I used last time, when Tea shoved past me. She walked up to the men and flirted heavily with them for a good while, I think she may have even flashed them. Afterwards, they let us into the circle, Yami didn't say anything, he didn't even look angry or anything. Anyways, in the center was an olive skinned woman with poofy, frizzy black hair and round onyx eyes. She was rather short and wore a tacky outfit. She turned toward us and looked each of us up and down.

"Uh, excuse me, I only talk to people worth my time. You all can leave, except, the two guys with crazy hair." She snarled, a snotty expression on her face.

"And yet, you spoke to us." I replied, sighing in mock sorrow. The others were trying not to laugh as Joey let out an 'ooohhhhhhh'

"Were you insulting me?" she asked, again in a snarky attitude.

"Easy tiger, I was only pointing out the fact you were talking to us. No need to get all tense." The others were turning purple from suppressing their laughter and I smirked briefly.

"I hate you. And I'm going to humiliate you by wiping the floor with you in a duel. Get ready, bitch, because you are about to suffer defeat at the hand of D'andria. " ah, so that's her name. I accepted and the duel began. I admit, she was impressive but she was manipulating her cards. She didn't care about anything, but having the strongest monster. It's girls like her that remind me why I always got in fights in school. Wait, what? How did I... OH, I'll think about it later, right now I have a duel to win. It didn't take long. Just a Mirror Force combed with a Cemetery Bomb and she was gone and I still had most of my life points remaining.

D'andria was furious and stomped away into a limo while flipping me the bird and yelling 'I hate you' at the top of her lungs. I just laugh and turn towards the others who all smile and cheer. Yami steps forward, to congratulate hoodie was gone to reveal a pyramid shaped puzzle on a thick chain. The noise in the back ground faded and images began flashing through my mind. Some were faded, but they slowly got clearer as time passed. In a few, I recognized that girl I was in my nightmare, actually, she was in a lot, but then it was more recent. I recognized parts of Domino city and saw snippets of duels with multiple people until finally, it was just white. He stepped forward, shouting something and I ran. I don't know why, I just did.I let my feet guide me as more images flashed through my mind.

Yami sending a man with freakishly large eyebrows into madness, him battling with two men, one with hair similar to a Kuriboh's, the other with a motorcycle. Another of him struggling to suppress darkness, of holding Yugi as he faded away. I panted as I was slowly brought back into reality. I was on my knees in a littered alleyway overshadowed by a tall building. My vision began slipping as my strength seeped into the cold concrete beneath me. I collapsed and groaned as my head made contact, but I didn't care. I just wanted to sink into the blissful arms of sleep. Just as I began to slip into unconsciousness, I registered a person walking towards me. They gave a low chuckle and I saw a hand reach out for me before my world went black.

**yeah so it's really long and stuff. Yes, Hikari, it's late but...oh gosh don't kill me like you said you were going to! Oh, and I forgot, is next chapter Imate's or yours? because I know what yours will be, but we have to do that thing we talked about earlier with Bakura... I hope you liked the change. I just thought it would add a little more... oomph to the readers, this is Emu here, telling you not to worry about the cliff hanger. the next chapter will be up soon! and thank you for the comments, keep it up! **

**~DREAM BIG!**


	9. Imate 4

(Bakura's pov)

_Curse that Ryou and his puppy face! I hate when he does that._ I thought, grumbling as I shifted on the couch for the umpteenth time. Eventually, I did get comfortable, and fell into sleep...

_Lightning touched the earth as the thunder echoed across the valley. I sat along the dirt road, knowing I was in danger of both being caught, and being hit by lightning. My parents lay before me, bodies twisted at unnatural angles. I knew they were dead, but I didn't want to believe it. I stared at them, at the scorch marks on their bodies, at their faces, which were still frozen from their dying screams. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes when they wouldn't respond to my touches. They were cold... they were dead. I lay in between them, sobbing as I tried to find comfort with them. But they would no longer wake up, would no longer cuddle me to sleep when I was scared. They were gone, and I was alone. Rain began ascending from the heavens, mixing with my tears and leeching away any warmth I had left. _

_"Hey, you! The brat with the white hair! Get over here!" A guard shouted. In fear, I had sprung up and began to run, but not before a jagged blade swept deftly down my cheek. I screamed in pain, but continued to run, away from the smell of death, away from the fire. Finally I reached a small hill that was far enough from my home, and I watched as one by one, my people slash on my cheek was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest. It boiled and bubbled inside until it burst out of me, in the form of a scream. _

I jolted awake and look around me, I was safe, that was 5000 years ago. But I was still scared. I let out a silent scream when lightning lit up the room, followed by a huge clap of thunder. Normally, I didn't mind storms, they reminded me of my past. But... I fled towards my room, hoping to find comfort in my sheets. Imate briefly crossed my mind, but I pushed it aside. I would deal with that in the morning. She was asleep still, which was alright with me.

BOOM!

I dove under the covers, letting out a shriek. Imate, bolted upwards, looking around her. When she saw me, she scooted closer and touched my shoulder gently. "Bakura? Are you alright?" she asked, voice full of concern. I opened my mouth to say something when that dreaded duo of lightning and thunder made another appearance. I buried my head under the pillow, hoping to mute the sound. It didn't work. She sighed softly before pulling me towards her. I wrapped my arms around her torso and buried my face into her shoulder. She was warm, and smelled like brown sugar...

Imate rocked me back and forth, mumbling comforting words and sometimes even humming a relaxing tune. I don't remember when I felt this safe and relaxed. Eventually I fell asleep, listening to her soothing voice...

(no one's pov.)

They opened the window and deftly crawled through. The bedroom was bland, a dresser, a couple of tools made for thievery, and on the back of the door was a black trench coat. But the two were looking at the bed. They saw only two heads, one with spiky, wild white hair and the other with red. It appeared as if their bodies were entwined, arms draped around each other and legs tangled up. The taller turned to the other and let out a snicker, waggling their eyebrows suggestively. The other giggled and made a few hand motions that were...um... rather pervy. (a/n: oh gosh that was awkward to write.) They muffled laughter and brought out a bag of random things to make sure that Bakura would be pissed in the morning. Why? Because that's just how they roll.

However, it made an awfully loud clinking sound which caused Bakura to bolt upward, which in turn, caused Imate to sit up. A flash of lightning lit up the room to reveal two figures. One very familiar to Bakura, both familiar to Imate. "Melvin, what the bloody hell are you doing here? and Who's the girl?"

"Shi? Is that you?" Imate asked, rubbing her eyes.

(Imate's pov)

"So let me get this straight," Bakura said, pinching the bridge of his nose "You and this girl, broke into my house so you can set up a whole bunch of traps to get me pissed. And you just found this girl wondering town so you decided to kill her but she tried to kill you first and now you're best friends."

Melvin nodded, as did Shi. It was still wierd to see both,as Shi was Hikari and I's classmate and Melvin was... well, Melvin. "Yep but what we found was you two, all snuggled up in bed."Shi said coyly, rushed to my face at the thought, especially because Bakura only slept in boxers. However, the albino didn't even blink.

"Hey Shi, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, motioning to outside. She nodded and we walked over to the door.

"Wait, you know each other?" Bakura asked in confusion.

Shi and I looked at each other and said in unison "She's my classmate."

We walked outside and sat on the porch swing, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore. (a/n: References!) The sky was turning gray as dawn swiftly approached, oh, it was also gray from the clouds too. "So, how did you get here?" I asked.

She shrugged and began swinging violently. "I was reading a book, and the next moment I was wondering around this place, wearing this." Shi said, pulling out... The silver headband from the museum. Holy fudge cupcakes!

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we are stuck in a t.v. show called Yu-Gi-Oh! and that is a millennium item. That's how Hikari and I got here, too. But she's out there, and I need to find her." I explained, Shi had her doubts but after a while of explaining she began to understand. We went back inside to find the two guys fighting and a very confused Ryou trying to stop it. "Alright ladies, let's break it up!" I shouted, and you'll never guess what happened... they stopped. "Hey Ry, can you make breakfast? I'll handle this crowd" Ryou nodded and dashed off into the kitchen, happy to be away from the two yami's.  
"Now look, I'm not much of a morning person, so this is how it will go. You two will stop fighting, or so help me I will rip out your guts and serve them for dinner. Do I make myself clear?" The two gulped and nodded and I plopped on the couch.

The two gave me odd looks, but I ignored them. I watched as Shi crept up behind Bakura and... screamed "DEATH HUG!" and gave him a hug. Not just any hug though. I mean her famous death hugs that caused people to usually break a bone or get bruises.

"What the blazes?! Hey sod off!" he cried, trying to pull her off in vain. But that only caused her to tighten her grip and he groaned in pain, practically screaming.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"Shi exclaimed, a wide grin on her face. I race forward, hug her and pull her away, causing her to switch targets and hug me. I admit, it hurt and my air supply was almost cut off, but I didn't care. Bakura clutched his side, panting softly. Oh, that's were I got him yesterday. The girl let me go and pouted due to the fact that my reaction wasn't satisfactory. I caught his eye and he nodded, signaling he was okay. I plop back o the couch and turn on the news. I find the news boring, but considering this wasn't my world...

It was exactly the same as back home. All about celebrities and their affairs. I clicked through the channels until I arrived at a duel. It occurred yesterday between a nobody and someone famous. Unfortunately, it cut to commercial break. At that moment a loud thump sounded from the bedroom. "Oh don't tell me it's him..." Bakura groaned. "As if you all weren't bad enough you had to invite-"

"The fun has arrived~ hey, guys! Did you miss me?" A feminine voice walked... Marik Ishtar, in his bare mid-riff, purple hoodie glory.

"Oh buggar." Bakura groaned. Marik put his hands on his hips and scowled. He was somewhat attractive, his platinum blond hair was poofy and it fell about his tanned face. He was lanky and had a lot of golden jewelry. His best feature, though, were his light blue sea glass. But I found him rather annoying most of the time. Shi walked up and gave him a death hug as well,much to his disappointment. Shi was tall-ish, with shoulder length brown hair that had a slight curl. Her eyes were dark and set over a round nose, and she herself had a decent tan.

Melvin looked... psychotic. At best. He had Marik's eyes, but they were dull and tinged with insanity. And his hair reminded me of Lisa Simpson. He wore a cape over a sleeveless black shirt and cargo pants, which was easier on the eyes than Marik's attire. The duel started up again and I focused on it. I was amazed at the intensity. But the thing that surprised me most was that it was Hikari battling a Barbie wanna be. The duel ended and Hikari walked off stage towards a group of all too familiar people. But when Yami stepped forward, she ran off in the direction of...

"Gang, I know what we are gonna do today."

**References! There were at least two in there, so if you can spot them, I'll give you a cupcake. Hikari thank you for not killing me, that was most appreciated. Hey readers, we already have the whole story figured out. But you can guess what will come next, it amuses us greatly. Well, next chapter we will figure out what happened to Hikari! Till then, my friends. **

**~DREAM BIG!**


	10. Hikari 5

(Hikari's pov)

I opened my eyes slowly to found myself in strange surroundings. Once again I found myself on a couch, but this one was much more comfortable. "Oh, you're awake. I'm glad." A voice said beside me. I turned my head to find a young teen staring down at me with wide denim colored eye. He was short and had a mop of wild black hair. He looked so familiar, I swear. "My name's Mokuba Kaiba, and you are?" His name rung a bell, but I couldn't remember the details.

"Hikari."

"Well, Hikari, it's nice to meet you. I found you in an alley way next to here and took you here to make sure you're alright. I hope that's okay." He replied, smiling widely.

"Oh, is she up?" a shy voice said from the door way. It was a young woman, older than me with long white hair and large, sapphire eyes. She was beautiful, and so familiar. " Hi, my name is Kisara." Again that sounded o familiar. I stood up and walked over to the window. It was a spectacular view, though it was closer to the ground then I had hoped.

"Hello Kisara. Tell me, where am I?" I asked, turning to face them.

"You are at Kaiba corp., now get out." A cold voice said. He was super tall and super skinny, with shaggy brown hair and narrow cerulean eyes that held all the elements of winter.

"Seto! This is Hikari, the girl who beat D'andria Williams. Hikari, meet Seto, my boyfriend." Kisara introduced, a heavy blush spreading across her face at the word boyfriend. " He's an amazing duelist, and owns this company."

I look him up in down, and smile."Really now? Well, then, shall we have a duel? I am only an beginner, so it shouldn't be that much of a competition."

He snarled and turned away."I have a business to run, I don't have time to duel with a dweeb like you." he made a left and continued walking.

"Um, Seto, your office is the other way..." Mokuba called after him. I chuckled in amusement.

"Are you scared, Kaiba? Afraid you'll lose to me?" I challenged, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and turn slowly.

" . ?" he asked through gritted teeth. I just laughed and reached into my pocket. But before I could pull it out, he whipped out something from his coat. "You think you're all that? We shall see if you can beat me and my millennium rod!" He shouted. Noise faded into the background and my vision was beginning to get hi-jacked. Not again. Images flashed through my mind again. A younger, and much tanner, version of him and an older man in a library studying ancient scrolls, a blue dragon, rising out of the flames. Kisara, dying in his arms. Him and what appeared to be Mokuba in an orphanage, him playing chess with an old man. A pudgy butler pushing him to his limit. and finally, Seto pushing his father out the window..

(No one's pov)

Mokuba started to freak out. Hikari's eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she lay twitching on the ground, muttering. Suddenly, a whole bunch of people burst into the room, and they were immediately recognized as Yugi and his gang. Yami rushed forward and tried to wake her up, but to no avail. 'Oh God, what have I done.' Mokuba thought, guilt gripping him. He did nothing, of course, but it's Mokuba. Hikari mumbles something and Seto tenses, before he tried to cover her mouth with a hand.

She bolted upright, glared at Kaiba and screamed "OUT THE WINDOW!" and, well, tried to punch him. The others backed away, knowing that if they stepped into the cross fire... it wouldn't be pretty. Kaiba was a respectable man, he knew better than to hit a girl, and had no desire to fight her. But, she left him no choice. He lunged forward, hoping to pin her down and win quickly, but it doesn't work, and he falls flat on his face. Hikari let out a laugh and threw her hands in the air, unaware she was pulling a classic Izaya. (a/n:from Durarara... how the heck do you pronounce it?)"What's wrong, Kaiba?" she snickered, continuously dodging his attacks. She was growing bored of just dodging, and decided to spice things up. The next time he lunged she rushed forward and used one hand to flip over his back, the other struck his side.

While he was still recovering, she rushed forward and swept her feet under his legs causing him to go to his knees, then jumped back. He picked himself up and rushed forward and skirted to the side, hoping to catch her by surprise. She grabbed the arm that was about to hit her neck and used it to flip him on his back. She circled around him, and clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Come on, Kaiba. You are better than this.I'm only playing with you, after all." she sighed, as he got back up and glared at her. Once again, she forced him to his knees, this time using a series of punches and kicks.

He coughed and clutched his stomach, glaring at her. "Stop...please." He mumbled.

Hikari feigned deafness and shelled a hand around her ear. "What was that? You have to speak louder."

Seto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "I said stop. I'm ... begging you to stop." he said louder. The others all gave an audible gasp and stared open mouthed.

"You started this, but very well, I shall stop." she replied, turning around. Seto smirked and deftly rushed forward. He had her now...Hikari caught his arm and used it to push him against the wall in front of her. "Pity, I was going to let you go but..." she said, before snarling and bringing up her fist. Jaw, neck, kidneys, shoulder, shins, every open spot was either hit or kicked. At last he sank to the floor, blood trickling down his chin. "Any last words?"she asked, sarcastically.

"yeah... Screw... you.." he chocked out, coughing again.

"Wrong words." she remarks, bringing her foot in between his legs. Hard. Hikari turned to the others to find them either cowering in fear, or covering their own weak spots in sympathy. Mokuba was fanning a fainted Kisara, who couldn't handle the sight of Seto being defeated. "Self defense, people. Let's head out." she says, walking out the door. They all pile into the elevator and just as their doors close, the one across the hall opened, revealing another group.

**It took forever because I was jamming to my tunes. I had to completely stop typing when Selfless came on because that song is awesome. Right now Canadian please is playing. I love this song so much. Ooo now it's Canterella! That song was mentioned in an earlier chapter, I believe. Get ready for the next few chapters people, because I'm hoping to get this story done before school starts. which means a lot of updates. Yes, it's short, and I apologize. But it was funny, da? Well, that's all for now. I have to go listen to more Vocaloid, my latest addiction. Comments are love!  
**

**~DREAM BIG!**


	11. Imate 5

Fitting six people in an elevator probably wasn't the best idea. Especially when at least half of them are psychopaths. But, nonetheless, we all fit, though I was smooshed between Bakura and the wall. It's worse considering this was, like, the slowest elevator ever! You would think that Kaiba so advanced, that their elevators went at a decent last we made it to the room the receptionist told us he was in. I knocked but no one opened it. "It's empty. Let's go." Bakura growled, pulling on my wrist. I shook my head, and put my ear to the cold metal. Someone was in there. I could hear them breathing.

"Yeah, empty my butt." I reply, kicking open whilst rolling my eyes. There's a small, cozy room, which surprised me.

"Excuse me, you need to leave." Mokuba? I glanced over at him and- SWEET JUMPING SARCOPHAGUS! Kisara? But didn't she die? Or was she reincarnated?She was rubbing a very bedraggled looking Seto, while his younger brother looked at us with stern eyes.

"What happened?"

Mokuba groaned in annoyance and plopped down next to his brother. "This girl just... just... beat him up. She went overboard, but Seto was being rude and ,so, yeah."

Kaiba glanced over and growled, but his black eye threw off the intimidation act. "It's none of your damn business, now get the he-" I cut him off by throwing my pocket knife at him. It missed, naturally, but just barely. His expression was priceless, but he got the hint, and looked at the ground.

I let out a small burst of laughter. "Ah, Kaiba, still arrogant as me, Who was this girl?" I asked, ignoring the confused glances I received from the others.

"I barely know her. She was kinda tall, with long brown hair. She said her name is... um... Hikaru? No... Hikama-"

"Hikari." my heart was going rapid fire. She was here. How could I have... the elevator. That blasted elevator. She was the girl riding down.

"Yeah! How do you know?" he asked, cocking his head.

"How long ago did she leave?" I asked, my voice cracking in desperation. I might be able to get to her again. If she just left, I could catch up with her. I would have my best friend back.

"Just now, actually. Hey are you alri-" but I never heard what he said. By the time he finished that first sentence, I was out the door, running to the stairs. The elevator would take to much time. My lungs were burning, but I didn't care. If I can just see her, see that she is safe and happy, then I can relax. Then those horrible thoughts will go away. At last I reached the first floor, and with demonic speed,I flew out the door. She was there. I could see her. But just barely. So close... everything around me was a giant swirl of worn out places, and unfamiliar faces. Then, everything tipped and pain shot up my hands and leg.

"Imate!" My heart was pounding in my ears, and soon all other sound was blocked. I registered multiple faces coming in and out of my view, and I could see mouths moving, but I heard no words. Just Laughter. I knew it was just a memory, just a figment of my imagination brought to me by the oh so pleasant pain and light headedness. Out of habit, I curled into a ball and whimpered, before everything went black...

(Fluffy's pov. that means Bakura.)

I ended up having to carry her home, and the whole way there she was curled up, her body shivering, yet at the same time she was sweating. We figured that once she woke up, we would take her to the doctor. She insisted that she was fine, that she was just tired, but I forced her to come anyways. I mean, the faster she gets better, the faster she finds her friend and leaves, right? Well, her ankle was badly sprained, and she got a few tests done. The doctor had shooed us out the room to tell her something. However, when we asked what he said, she waved her hand and said that he was asking more personal questions.

And for the rest of the week, it was bed rest.

Well, at least that's what the doctor said. But she... it was like nothing happened. She made breakfast, she cleaned, and played a piano I didn't even knew existed.. It rained and she went outside and just stood there. I wanted to go out there to pull her back inside, but her expression told me otherwise. I just don't get her, and quite frankly, it was pissing me off. All week, she was making sure we were comfortable and well fed and whenever we tried to help her, she would just turn it around. And she never told us about herself. The only thing I knew about her, was her name and that her food was amazing. One day that fact just drove me crazy. I snapped. I cornered her, blocking her with my body so she couldn't escape. "Who are you?" Then the stupid oven beeped and she shimmied out and got back to her usual routine. Everything went by smoothly after that. But then... I woke up in the middle of the night, hungry. So, I walked to the kitchen. She sat at the table, shifting through dozens of maps of Domino city. X's ran wild across them. She didn't even notice me, just stared at them.

It got worse as day's went by. She stopped cleaning and cooking at one point, and we got concerned. By we I mean the others. She didn't even acknowledge only time we saw her do something besides work on those bloody maps was when I returned her pocket knife, which I'm surprised how well she could handle it. She blinked, picked it up by her pointer and thumb, and grunted a thanks. That's it. Whatever,at least she was being quiet, unlike the others, who were driving me insane. Particularly a certain pair who kept teasing me about that night I had slept in her bed. It wasn't my fault. I got... scared and she was soft and inviting. What the bugger? I've been hanging around softies too much... or something like that.

(Imate's pov)

I was so close. A map was splayed in front of me on my bedroom wall, marks all over it. Except in two areas. That's when I remembered what direction she was walking in. West. Ha! That was it! The final piece of the puzzle. I raised my handy dandy pocket knife and through it at the map. Right in the center of the cleared area. I smirked and looked out the window.

"Checkmate."

**Sorry for the lateness and the shortness. and Hikari, yes I changed a few part. But I posted it. And I got a little character depth for Imate. Well, I feel like I did. well, comments are love. **

**~DREAM BIG**


	12. Hikari 6

before we begin I want to say thanks to all the favorites,followers, and reviewers out there. I know there aren't that many, but Hikari and I appreciate it just the same. on with the show.

(Hikari's pov)

These past few days have been so peaceful. Well, not really. Joey and Tristan aren't the quietest people, especially when placed in the same room. But the afternoons were nice. I would go on the rooftop with a beverage and watch the sun go down, Yami would join me as well. He didn't say anything, which I'm grateful for. One day when we were sitting up there, shoulders bumping, we heard the soft sounds of a car. Moments later, a sleek white limo pulled up and out stepped the high and mighty Seto Kaiba and all his snobby glory. "Hey you, I demand a rematch. This time, I won't go easy."

Farewell peaceful, hello annoyance.

I leap off the roof and scale down the face of the building, landing in front of him, glaring. Yami, being not as... able as I am, went back to the ladder to make his way down. I turned back to face Seto, a growl sprung to my throat. Who does he think he is? Just because he's rich does not mean we all have to bow down to him. Or that the world revolves around him. I'm so fed up with people like him. "You wanna dance? Let's dance". I barely registered I was moving. All I could feel was my rage and adrenaline coursing through my body, driving me forward. It wasn't until Yami's voice touched my ears did I stop. Seto lay there, barely conscience and I stood above him, fists clenched in anger.

"Hikari..." But I never heard the rest of the sentence. My mind went blank and soon, I was lost in darkness.

(no one's pov)

A blinding light flashed briefly before receding. In Hikari's place stood a woman who looked remarkably like her. Well, sort of. Instead of her normal combat boots, jeans and black t-shirt, she wore white armor with red highlight. Her hair was longer and was no longer sepia, but a glistening white with crimson tips. She also wore a helmet that covered her eye. 'It couldn't be...' Yami thought, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer, My Pharaoh. Seth is still present." her voice proved it. She was not Hikari. Not the one he knew. She turned to Seto, who was clutching his body and groaning. "My apologies, Seth. My lighter half does not like you. I'm afraid I am not fond of you either. So I suggest you leave before you suffer worse." To emphasize her point, she drew her knife and pressed the tip into his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough so he got the message. He took off to lick his wounds and to protect whatever dignity he had left.

"Take off your helmet." Yami said, eyes narrowed and a slight frown graced his lips.

"Pharaoh, I do not think-"

"I said to take it off." she couldn't refuse, he was her Pharaoh after all. Off came the helmet, to reveal a closed eye with a long scar running down her face."Ahku... is that you?" he took a step closer, eyes wide in disbelief.

"So you remember my name, what an honor." Ahku replied, bitterness in her voice.

"I haven't seen you in 5000 years... I missed you..." his eyes looked so hopeful, it was a new look for him.

"Pharaoh, you know as well as I do that we can no longer be together. I made that clear a long time ago. However, there is a certain brunette in your life. I have been paying attention. You have feelings for her, I can tell. It is time to let me go and make your move." she replied, voice monotone and facial expression non existent. Now a brunette was listening to this conversation, and upon hearing some of that conversation, squealed and ran back inside, to go and tell Serenity.

"...Why? Why did you-"

"I was sworn into the light." At this point, Yami was totally shocked, his jaw hung open. "I must go. By the way, my other half... tends to freak out when I switch back. I had to switch back last time, walk here, and knock myself out. I could barely switch back. Be careful, Pharaoh." the blinding light decided to drop by again, but left just as quickly as it came. Rude. Hikari was back, but her eyes were clouded and afraid. 'Right, Hikari is a brunette as well.' he thought, walking forward. At the sight of movement, she screamed and attacked him, driven by fear.

"Hikari! calm down! It's just me!" He shouted, but she still kept went on for awhile. Yami caught her wrists and brought her closer. "Stop! Calm down!" yet she continued to thrash. He only had one chance. He had to shock her out of this state. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and did the thing he has been wanting to for a while. He kissed her. Hey, it worked! she immediately froze up and her eyes widened. As soon as he saw she was calm he backed away, a slight blush on his face. "Sorry, it was the only way to calm you down."

Hikari snapped out of her dazed and looked at the ground.'It's fine.."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. Was it possible that she had feelings for the leather clad 5000 year old male?

"Heck no!" she growled, smacking him upside the head before walking back inside, growling to herself.

"She is a lot like you, Ahku... this won't be easy."

**Short but effective. So we now know about Ahku. Hey Hikari, I totally forgot the game plan for the next two chapters, can you text it to me? And readers, you can make fanart! **

**~DREAM BIG!**


	13. Imate 6

(Imate's pov)

Apparently I slept in a little too late, because when I woke up, everyone was staring at me. I looked at the clock: '4:56 pm'. So that's why they were freaked out, I usually wake up at 6:00 in the am. Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stretching. "Ayo. What's up?" I asked, yawning. I smirked when the others stifled yawns, glaring at me.

"You slept in for quite some time. Explanation?" Bakura asked, scowling and folding his arms over his chest.

"Isn't it obvious, fluffy? She needs her beauty sleep. I need mine too, but someone WOKE ME THE FRIG UP! Geez, being woken up by a panicked villain with bad hair does not keep my skin clear." Marik grumbled, poking Bakura with his finger.

"You were worried?" I asked, smirking as his face flushed red. Either he was really angry or...no. I refuse to believe that he felt something towards me.

"Florence was running around like a chicken without a head. Worried is an understatement." Shi replied, laughing as Melvin began messing up Marik's hair.

"Alright, enough teasing. Let's go eat that wonderful substance they call food. I have big news to tell everyone." I said, getting out of bed.

"Let me guess, you are pregnant and Bakura's the father." Melvin sneered, causing Bakura to tackle him and just...well, be Bakura. Just your typical Sunday,er,afternoon.

(mini time skip~ also Bakura's pov. btw, Hikiari There will be more scenes where it's in Yami's pov, i swear. especially with what happens next chapter.)

Turns out her 'big news' was she had pin pointed her friend. Sort of. She found the area. On a side note, we also had breakfast for dinner. It was just so... those bloody idiots wouldn't stop teasing me. I wasn't as worried as they made me out to be. Right now she is talking to us individually, giving us our mission layout. It's Marik's turn and they seem to be having a blast, giggling and whispering to each other. It made my blood boil. I don't know why, either. It just pissed me off. (a/n: males why you no acknowledge feelings for female character?) Anyways, apparently she and I were to break into the house and lay out a few bugs and traps. An easy task for me alone,but she might slow me up. After she talked to Shi, who wouldn't stop death hugging her, the other went on their merry way to do whatever it is she told them to do. We had to wait.

(Imate's pov)

Bakura sat on one side of the room, and I on the other. Talk about awkward. I had this hatred for silence, probably because it said more than people think. I craved sound. So,naturally, I went t the piano. It was slightly out of tune, but at this point I couldn't care less. A beautiful melody enveloped the room and I became lost within it's comforting notes.

"_The walls you've built_

_they bend not break _

_I'm not the same _

_and the time I have _

_is yours to take"_

My voice rang out amongst the flowing notes and when I finished I merely closed my eyes, and thought of that touching melody."Play something else. Something with a little more bounce in it. and sing too." I obeyed merely because my fingers and heart yearned for the piano again.

_"It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_people couldn't believe what I'd become_

_revolutionaries wait_

_for my head on a silver plate_

_I'm just a puppet on a lonely string_

_oh who would ever want to be king?"_

This time when I finished, I looked over and saw him touching the skin below his eye, trying not to cry. Hey that rhymed."Bakura... I know."

"Know what?" he snapped, trying to keep his dignity.

I stood up and walked over to a picture of the Nile. "About your past, about Zorc, about aren't evil Bakura, just misunderstood."

Suddenly, I am whipped around and he has me by the throat. "Are you sure about that? And what do you care, anyway? You don't know what it's like to be kicked around, to be an outcast, to not know the love of a mother or father!"

"But I do!" anger flared and white hot tears flew down my face. "My father died when I was little, and my mother has been abusing me for as long as I can remember. I had no friends and was constantly bullied. I am no stranger to death and pain, Bakura. And neither are you." He looked shocked, but let my neck fell from his sepia eyes and he placed his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair and for a moment, we were lost in our memories of pain.

"If you mention this... I will kill you." he growled.

"I know," I whispered, my tears falling down into his hair. "I know..."

**these past chapters have been somewhat filler. I mean, there is some key information, but it's mostly for a time pass. were you guys expecting Imate to actually have a past? There is a reason her name means pain. what do you think? comment below. **

**songs used**

**Selfless- It's alive**

**Viva La Vida- Coldplay**

**DREAM BIG!**


End file.
